Italy
Italy is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E.. Description Italy has the fastest and cheapest units in the game, but are also the weakest, individually. Italy also makes use of the Dual-Purpose 90mm Cannon in both bunkers and a Prototype unit. The 90mm gun acts as both an Anti-Tank gun, and an Anti-Aircraft gun, the Italian 90mm was a fearsome weapon with recon support. One of Italy's more significant advantages is that almost all of its upgraded units do not actually cost extra, save for the initial research investment. For example, the 'Granatieri' Infantry cost the same amount to manufacture as the 'Bersaglieri Infantry'. Also, Italy can invest in upgrading its Armored Recon, much like the U.K. does. Presenting a few different playstyles in a single build is difficult but Italy can either bring a fleet of light tanks or a focused assault with advanced units to its enemy. Lastly, Italy is the only one to incorporate a Infantry Recon unit, and one of only two factions to have access to a unique unit: the brutal but short-ranged Flamethrower Tank. (The other being the U.S.A.) The Italian military is not without its shortcomings, however. As stated above, the offensive and defensive strength of Italy's units are atrocious when used individually. But where Germany might send 2 or 3 tanks, Italy already has 30 lined up. These 'tank rushes' are susceptible to being shelled or bombed to bits, as even just one artillery bombardment can shatter Italian units. Thus, a reliance on ruses such as Radio Silence, Camouflage Net and Decoy Rushes becomes imperative. Units Headquarters *90mm Anti-Tank Postion - Bunker equipped with Dual-Purpose 90mm Anti-Tank/Anti-Aircraft cannon *Zappatori - Italian Engineering truck. *Camion di Rifornimento - Italian resource transport. Barracks *Sahariana (Recon) - Infantry reconnaissance team. Well-armed against most vehicles and light-armor. *Bersaglieri - Basic Infantry. More heavily armed than the Recon team, They can take on most infantry, vehicles and light armor. ** Granatieri - Advanced Infantry. Grenadiers armed with deadly German Panzerfausten (Tank Fists) at no additional cost. * Carro Veloce - Cheap and easily-assembled light Italian 'tankette'. An excellent early-game anti-infantry/anti-vehicle unit. * Carro M11 - Ultralight tank. Though armed with a feeble 37mm gun, M11's excel when deployed in overwhelming numbers, also very strong at raiding supply lines. AA and Artillery Base *Breda 20mm - Lightweight Anti-Aircraft guns. Weak individually, their low price and quick assembly time allow for expansive Air Defense networks. *Cannone 75mm - Basic Artillery cannons. Perfect for saturation bombing when deployed in large numbers. *Obice 210mm - Expensive long-range Artillery gun. Range rivals that of the best artillery in the game. *M75 - Medium Tank. Moderately-effective 75mm Howitzer. Like all units, effectiveness multiplies with increasing numbers. **M105 - M75 upgraded with a 105mm Howitzer to add further damage at the cost of firing rate. Armor Base *Autoblinda 40 (Recon) - Armored Recon Vehicle. Well-equipped against infantry and vehicles. **Autoblinda 43 (Recon) - Upgraded with an even bigger Anti-Infantry Cannon, the 43 has additional firepower at the same unit price. *Carro 13 - First of Italy's 'proper' tanks, the 13 deals well with vehicles on its own, but truly shines in large-scale squads. ** Carro 15 - Upgraded with a 47mm/40-caliber gun, the 15 ups the stakes the 13 presents with no additional unit cost. Anti-Tank Base *AT 47mm - Basic Anti-Armor guns. Moderately effective against light armor. Available in 1939 it is a strong early war ATgun. *AA 90mm - Dual-Purpose 90mm cannon; excellent anti-armor gun, and decent anti-aircraft cannon as well. Cannot hide in woods. *Semovente - 90mm cannon mounted on a Tank chassis, this unit is an excellent tank-hunter. Airfield *Falco - Lightweight surveillance biplane. *CA 314 - Transport plane; deploys Paratroopers. *Folgore - Basic Paratroopers that excel against infantry, vehicles and light armor. *Saetta - Basic fighter-plane. Good for strafing infantry and vehicles. **Veltro - Bigger and faster than its predecessor; much better air-to-air combatant. *Sparviero - Fighter-Bomber. Payload performs best against infantry, vehicles, fortifications, and light armor. *P108 - Bomber. Devastating payload, but relies on allied fighters for air-to-air protection. Worth noting a single shot from any AA unit in the game is enough to force its retreat. It's capacity for an extreme early presence allows for early base harassment, but is nearly useless when any AA are produced, given as few as 2 AA units could effectively counter a large wave of P108's. Prototypes *M15 Contraereo - M15 Tank chassis outfitted with brutal Anti-Aircraft guns. *Lanciafiamme - One of the only two flamethrower tanks in the game. Vicious against infantry, fortifications, and vehicles, but ineffective against armor. *Breda 90/53 - Dual-Purpose 90mm Anti-Air/Anti-tank cannon mounted on the bed of a Breda transport truck. *Carro P26 - Heavy tank; increased effectiveness against armor. History Historically, Italian units were under-equiped, poorly supplied, and badly led. it was not due to lack of courage that Italian soldiers lost; rather it was due to little or no motivation and poor equipment. In game, Italy's units will be weak, but also very cheap, making them very plentiful. It is possible to use a tank rush using italian carro m13s. these can be made quickly, cheaply, and can easily overrun early enemy positions. Some Italian units can multi-task. For example, some Italian AA guns can be used for anti-tank duty. The Italian war machine did produce some great weapons the 90mm ATAA gun was best in its class and the P26 was a very fast heavy tank, between having two tanks at the infantry barracks and a useful protobase Italy has some interesting options. Tactics *Italian light tanks are built from the barracks as opposed to an armor base. You can have a sizable rushing force in a matter of 2 minutes. *Italians have the largest artillary in the game. 210mm is innacurate at long range , but nothing else has range to fire back. *Italy is the only faction that has recon infantry. Recon infantry can hide in spots recon vehicles cannot. *Italy might seem the weakest, put when used right they are a great "spam" army. As there units are cheap and fast.